Circle of Life Ch. 14
Askari could feel the raging snow Overtake him. A Tidal wave of eternal white washing over him and his friends, no matter how fast they ran. It seemed like any hope the brother had of getting any further were lost along with them. Until the black crow burst from the snow. Kito flapped his wings swiftly as he soared over the snow, scanning the area for his friends. "Askari!" He called out loudly. "Askari!" The keen eyes of the shape-shifting creature spotted two figures climbing onto a large rock. One was the older brother of his new friend, and the other was a Snow Leopard. He then zipped down to them. "Ahadi, are you ok? Where's Askari?" "I don't know!" Ahadi replied. "He must be in all this!" "We gotta find him before he gets buried alive!" Kito said before turning to Chuluun. "Oh hi, I'm Kito." "Chuluun" The Leopard replied. "Now take a look around, birdy-boy. See if you can find him." "Got it!" Kito nodded and took off into the frigid air to see if he could find his friend. His eyes were keen and ever vigilant, seeing everything in the avalanche. There was not a single tree trunk that he did not see in the pummeling snow. But he did see the flash of red. Askari. The cub was struggling against it all with what little might was not pounded out of him from the Avalanche. As much as he tried, the snow was too much for the hybrid cub. Kito flew back to Ahadi and Chuluun post haste. "He's over there!" Chuluun spotted Askari in the distance. "How do we get to him?" Ahadi looked around desperately for a way to get to his younger bother. No matter how he distrusted the two animals near him, he needed their help to save him. Suddenly, he spotted a log Log going directly past him and the others. "There! Jump on that!" Chuluun nodded and leapt onto the Log along with Ahadi, who turned to Kito above him. "Kito, keep an eye on Askari!" "I will!" Kito nodded and flew to Askari. "I got you, pal!" He then grabbed him by the mane and tried to carry him. "Ow! Watch the hair!" Askari grunted. Ahadi held out his paw and pulled his brother onto the log with him and Chuluun. The Log rushed over the Avalanche at a pressing speed until it found itself going over the edge, taking its riders with it. It was not long after the fall that the trio of cats got to their feet from out of the Snow. They shook it all off of them as the Avalanche finally subsided, bringing back the quiet. Kito then flew down to his companions at the Bottom of the Mountain, changing back into the form of a Purple Python. "Wow, that was fun, wasn't it?" "Fun?" Ahadi panted. "We almost got buried alive up there! You call that fun?" "Well, yeah." Kito shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, shall we press on?" Askari looked at the land before them. A Forest blanketed by more of that stuff that nearly buried them alive. It was a very pleasant sight when it wasn't raging down a Mountain towards them, spelling out death. "Sure thing, Kito." He then turned to Chuluun. "It was nice meeting you, Chuluun. See you later." "Yeah, about that..." Chuluun said slyly. " There's a yes and no answer to that." She jumped onto a rock and looked down at her new friend. "Yes, It WAS nice meeting you, and No, We're not seeing each other Later. I am coming with you." "Excuse me?" Ahadi turned around and raised his eyebrow. "Chuluun, are you sure you want to come with us?" Askari asked. "It might be dangerous." "Dude, we just survived a massive Avalanche." Chuluun lowered her head down to his level. "If that's not dangerous, I dunno what is." She then laughed for a bit. "And in case you've forgotten, I've seen those Gorillas. I know what you'll be up against. Besides, It's soooo boring up on that all Mountain by myself, so I'm coming with you." Askari began to think on this for a little bit. He had made a rather good friend with this Snow Leopard, and she could help them. "Chuluun, we'd be honored if you'd join us." Chuluun smiled as she turned to the Snake. "So, Snakey-boy, lead the way." Kito nodded as he slithered along. Askari padded along next to his party's new member. Chuluun seemed exited that she was joining in on this grand adventure, but Ahadi was having doubts. What was it with his brother and trusting random animals? Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Circle of Life